


A Little Extra Sugar

by thanku4urlove



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: Nobody believes Takaki when he says the cute barista behind the counter flirted with him.





	A Little Extra Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I say non-famous but even in an au I make Yamada a model because that man needs his face on magazines

"What's wrong Takaki?" Yabu asked, concerned about the look on his friend's face as he came back from ordering his coffee, sitting next to Daiki at the cafe table. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Or like you walked in on me and Kota together in the shower again." Hikaru added, his boyfriend choking on his banana nut muffin.

"Last time I checked, there was a difference between completely terrified and completely vandalized." Daiki countered. Then he too turned to Takaki, setting down his phone. "What happened? Did you horribly mispronounce your order or something? Ask for a caramel man instead of a caramel macchiato?"

Takaki shook his head. "I... I think I just got hit on."

"Hit on?" Came the echoing response.

"When you were ordering?" Yabu asked. "How are you not sure?"

"Well..." Takaki paused. "No pickup lines were thrown out or anything, it was more..." he shrugged. "I don't know, tone of voice and body language."

"You weren't being hit on." Hikaru responded immediately, the group laughing and Takaki's mouth falling open in mock offense. Hikaru watched a few orders being taken, eyes narrowed in scrutiny. "Out of your league."

"Hey now, I've been hit on before." Takaki protested, crossing his arms.

"When?" Hikaru asked back, Yabu adding

"That five year old girl doesn't count."

After that, Takaki opened his mouth, closed it again, and frowned.

"I did get hit on." he grumbled. "I had eyelashes fluttered at me."

"Don't be too upset." Daiki said, patting Takaki on the shoulder. "It's best that people don't hit on you. It sucks to get hit on all the time."

"I'm going to let the jealousy in your voice amend your statement to 'it sucks to be dating someone who gets hit on all the time'." Hikaru said, raising an eyebrow. Daiki's face scrunched up for a second, then he let out an exaggerated groan.

"It's your fault, Dai-chan. We warned you against dating a model."

"It's okay." Daiki said with a sigh. "Ryosuke's worth it... Though it's happened so many times I can picture it perfectly by now. That barista up there?" Daiki pointed to the young woman behind the counter, quite pretty, dark hair tied back into a ponytail. "I know exactly what she would say."

"Really?" Yabu was amused. "What do you think she said to Takaki?"

"Oh guys, no." Takaki waved his hand quickly in front of his face. "It wasn't her. It wasn't the girl; it was the guy with 'Kei' on his name tag."

They all looked over, just as a brown haired young man placed Takaki's order on the counter, calling out "Yuya!" in almost whiny, _definitely_ flirty voice. Takaki looked around at his friends' shocked faces, glancing back up at the barista in time to see the man give him a cute smile, and a wink.


End file.
